Maraders at Hogwarts
by Europe28
Summary: first year of the maraders at school told from Remus's POV
1. Chapter 1

Remus lived with his mother and step father in a small village, he had a plain dull life and wasn't allowed to leave the house very much because of his condition, his step father knew nothing about what he became every full moon.

Remus was a neglected child his father had died when he was only seven, his mother usually tried to avoid him and his step father hated him and would often add to the cuts and bruises given to Remus at the full moon.

Remus himself was an ordinary sized boy with amber eyes and light brown hair, he had lived at the bottom of everyone's jokes since his mother had remarried.

But the weird things started just before he was eleven, his step father had been yelling at him over dinner saying how dreadful he was just like his dirty mad father, when Remus felt a strong surge of anger push out through him the chair his father was sitting on burst into millions of splinters shooting at his step father who screamed and covered his face with his hands, Remus took this moment to run to his room.

It was half an hour later he heard his mothers foot steps, he knew she wasn't coming to say goodnight.

She flicked on the light her expression was murderous, "you wicked child following in the steps of your ruddy father" she yelled, reaching out her hand and slapping him, Remus didn't know what to make of it, What had he done?

Two months later

It was his birthday today he knew no one would remember he was ten today, as he trooped down the stairs his step father said, "today is a very special day" Remus's heart leapt had they remembered he wanted a new book for his birthday, "I've had a business offer" his step father finished, Remus's heart forgot to parachute on the way to the ground, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, "that'll be the company now" Remus's mother said happily, as she opened the door, but it was a tall man with an old face and blue eyes under a pare of half moon glasses stood there, "sorry were not buying" said Remus's step father , "excuse me" the man said quietly"I am Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school for gifted children" His step father looked shocked, "but Remus has never been to school" he stuttered, "I'm a good reader" Remus piped up, "shut-up" yelled his mother,

"he isn't going" she said, "why?"asked the man, "he's ill" she snapped,

the man remanded calm, "we are well aware of young Remus's condition" Dumbledore started,

"we!" snapped his mother, "who else have you told", "only the staff at the school" replied Dumbledore eyes still on Remus, "his father requested he go" Dumbledore continued,

"his father was mad" Remus's step father yelled,

"his father was a grate wizard who was murdered in making shore people like you woke up the next day" Dumbledore said suddenly anger in his eyes, "and who are you to say that" snapped his mother, "Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said, taking out a small stick and pointing it at her" "Remus is going to Hogwarts" he said plainly, "FINE" yelled his mother eyes on the stick, "I will take him early to buy his school stuff, I have an explained letter here" he said, putting the stick away and producing a letter out of thin air, Remus gasped, "Pack your stuff" Dumbledore said.

Soon Remus was on the train with Dumbledore, "you know your a wizard" Dumbledore said calmly as if he did this daily, Remus looked startled, "no I'm not, I'm a monster" Remus said quietly, "you are and so was your father" Dumbledore told him, finally after an hour the train stopped, "where are we going?" Remus asked confused, "Diagon Alley" Dumbledore said.

After a while of walking in London, Dumbledore stopped in front of a pub entitled 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

Inside Remus saw newspapers and Paintings with moving pictures, most of the papers said 'Voldimort the Murderer', "Who's Voldimort" Remus asked Dumbledore, "a dark wizard already killed ten muggles and two wizards" Remus looked confused, "Muggles?" he said,

"none Magic folk" Dumbledore replied as he led Remus out back to a brick wall and reached for what Remus now knew to be a wand and tapped the wall, to Remus's shock the bricks folded out revealing a busy shopping street.

Soon Remus had every thing on his list including a wand containing wolf's hair and was being led through a busy London train station, "your train is platform 93/4" Dumbledore said, "what?" said Remus looking up, but he'd been left between platforms 9 and 10, Remus panicked "Where do I go" he thought quickly leaning agents the wall then he'd fallen through it and was in a completely new place, with a golden plate reading 'platform 93/4' and a huge scarlet train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' Remus gripped his trunk tightly and boarded the train, he edged his way across the hall, till he found an empty compartment, he pulled the door open and sat down, "there are so many people here, I could hurt" thought Remus.

It had been only five minuets when Remus heard a voice from next door,

"you'd better be in Slytherin" a boys voice said, "Slytherin who wants to be in Slytherin" another boy said, "my whole family's been in Slytherin" the voice continued "blimey and I thought you were all right" said another boys voice, the voices continued a while then, "got a problem with that" one of the boys voices said, "no if you'd rather be brawly than brainy" he recognised as the first boys voice, there was a bit more arguing then he heard some people leave, two boys walked into his compartment, one with scruffy black hair and glasses another with long black hair down to his shoulders and a pointed nose.

"you been eaves dropping" snapped the one with glasses, "no" said Remus reaching for his book 'a History of Hogwarts', "lets leave the book worm to it" sneered the other, "come on James" he added, "right behind you Sirius" said the other one with glasses, slamming the door behind him.

Later on when the train stopped, Remus reached for his trunk and headed out onto the platform, Remus saw the boys Sirius and James with another blond haired boy all of them were standing in shiny new school robes, Remus looked down at his scruffy second hand ones and felt a squeamish feeling in his stomach, "first years this way" yelled a giant man with a long black bushy beard, Remus ran along nervously with the others who were settling them selves in boats, he found him self a boat with a red haired girl and a boy with a pale face and black hair, "hello" said the girl, "I'm Lilly Evans" she said holding out her hand, Remus shook it "Remus Lupin" he replied, "Lupey Lupin" he heard voices behind him say, "and this is Severus" the black haired boy nodded politely, "Snivalus" said the voice again, Remus turned round to see James and Sirius with the blond haired boy behind them, "remember those names Peter" James said to the blond haired boy.

As soon as they got to the other side of the lake, Remus made to get out of the boat to follow Lilly and Severus but he felt someone put there foot down on the side of the boat, Remus unbalanced and fell into the freezing water, then he felt a huge hand pull him out, "careful there" he said to to James and Sirius, who Remus guessed had been the ones behind him falling in.

Once inside the school they were told to wait outside as a tall witch in in emerald robes said "in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses, the houses are as follows Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffendor and Slytherin" Remus saw a blond haired Prefect in green robes stare at Sirius at the last word, then the doors opened, the witch introduced her self as Professor Mcgonagall then started calling out names, "Sirius Black" Remus watched as the boy jumped onto the stool and had the hat put on him, Remus noticed most of the Slytherins had turned to look at him, "Griffendor" the hat yelled, Sirius ran to his place yelling "in your face" to the Slytherin table.

"Lilly Evens" the red headed girl walked timidly forwards, "Griffendor" yelled the hat, Remus heard Severus grone, "Remus Lupin" Remus heard James mutter, "Loopy Lupin" but he chose to ignore it, as the hat was placed on his head he felt it flush inside him, "aha the Werewolf, hmm bright mind brave heart, Griffendor" it yelled soon he was joined by Peter and James, Severus went to sit at the Slytherin table.

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus saw food flush the table with silver plates and cutlery, apart from his own which was more a steal substance. He covered his plate in beef, pork and lamb but as he started eating he heard James say "look at what loopy Lupin's eating" Sirius and Peter snorted with silent laughter, Remus reached forward for another piece of lamb when his hand collided with Lilly's silver goblet, Remus pulled his hand back quick, feeling it burn with pain, "I'm sorry" said Lilly, "did I spill my tea on you" Remus felt his hand throbbing, "no I'm fine" he lied, "your a terrible liar Remus" she said.

Remus left early for his dormitory, finding his trunk already up there he began unpacking neatly folding his scruffy cloths and then pulled out a book and began reading when he heard a voice, "oh no we're with Lupey Lupin the book worm" it was James and Sirius with Peter following behind them, Remus pulled his book up higher over his face but Sirius snatched it of him, "What you reading Lupey, oh James look 'a beginners guide to charms" all of the other boys laughed Remus went red and snatched his book back from Sirius but Sirius didn't let go in the struggle Remus's robe sleeve fell back showing his pale skin and a long bloody scratch down his arm, Peter gasped but James and Sirius laughed, "see the other muggle kids know what to do with you" James said, Remus felt tears in his eyes what had he done to make them hate him, "oh is he going to cry" James teased.

Remus snatched his pyjamas and went to change in the bathroom so they wouldn't see his other scars after changing he walked back into the room the others had all changed to, Peter had a small brown owl perched on his shoulder and was showing the others "this is Tawny" he was saying, Remus flinched although he didn't feel the need for meat on humans unless the full moon, he always liked the look of small animals, Remus felt is stomach rumble, "no" he thought, "I mustn't" Remus crawled into bed and fell strait to sleep.

He woke up at about two in the morning, he heard the others whispering, "that loopy Lupin boy is creepy" Peter said, "I know so's that Snivalus kid" agreed James, "there both half-bloods" Sirius said, "maybe we should be on the look for them that Voldi guy could change the blood status he's after" laughed James.

Remus saw his other three room mates come in late the next day to the charms lesson, Professor Flitwick sighed, "Maybe your room mate can make sure you get to lessons on time" Flitwick said indicating to Remus, "just let him try" Sirius whispered.

"We will be studying the spell wingardium leviosa" said Professor Flitwick, "just say the words and swish and flick with your wand."

To everyone's shock, Lilly and Remus were the only ones to have mastered the spell by the end of the lesson, next they had defence against the dark arts, "Hello I'm Professor Livinfast" said a cheery woman as she walked in, "I'm afraid in your first year I can only teach you what the dark things are no practicals I'm afrade but I'll make the lesson as fun as possible.

"I like her" Remus heard James say, "please turn to page 672 and study the Werewolf" Remus flinched but turned to the right page, "there awful" Peter gasped and Remus could see everyone else in the room looked horror-struck to, even Remus had to agree the pictures were scary.

They got set homework on how to kill a Werewolf essay. Remus ran striate to the common room and into his dormitory, where Sirius, James and Peter soon joined him, "having a frightfully good day" James said, "top of the evening old boy" answered Sirius even Peter said "spiffing" and continued like this until Remus yelled "stop it!" Sirius laughed "why we thought we'd talk like you and become a snob and a teachers pet" Remus felt anger serge him "I'm not a snob" he said and left the common room and headed striate for the grounds were Lilly was sitting , but the others had followed him, Remus looked up but they had stopped beside Severus and before he could blink both James and Sirius had their wands pointed at each other, Remus and Lilly both stood up and ran towards them Lilly tugged at Severus "come on he's an idiot leave him" she pleaded, Severus lowered his wand, which Remus knew he'd do for no one but her, but James struck "Petrificus Totalus" Snape fell forwards still and stiff as a statue, James and Sirius advanced on him but before they could do anything Remus had run forward punching James in the side, James fell cursing giving Lilly time to operate the counter spell on Severus, then Remus felt something in his head "it's time" it said, James made a grab for Remus but Remus seized his arm there was a crack as Remus felt it brake under his grip, James screamed in pain and ran into the castle followed by Peter and Sirius, "I've got to go" said Remus to the other two who both looked disgusted.

He met Madam Pomfry on the way "quick boy, this way" she said leading him to the womping willow tree and hit the knot with a levitated branch, "go boy go" she yelled, Remus felt his bones move as he slid down the hole and fur coming up at the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily it was the weekend the next day and Remus could rest, no one else had seen him yet, he had a new fresh cut on his leg, the back of his head and neck his cheek had a long deep gash in it.

He heard the other three coming back from the quidditch match, "bet you that Loopy kid's been expelled" James was saying,

"tough luck James he's still here" Sirius said as both of them ripped open Remus's curtain, Remus sat up painfully no one seemed to care about his cuts and bruises.

"you broke my friends arm" Sirius bellowed in Remus's face,

"I didn't mean it" said Remus backing of,

"What do you mean you didn't mean it, you probably had to put all your effort into braking a little finger" James snapped.

Remus was on his knees now crying, "why do you hate me?" he sobbed,

James, Sirius and Peter looked at him in shock, "we thought you hated us" said James confused,

then all four were laughing a prefect knocked on the door, "hello I'm Arthur Weasly" the Prefect said stepping through the door, "Dumbledore wanted to see you about a detention" he said cheerfully, "bye" Sirius said waving cheekily at James who waved back before vanishing through the door.

Remus know had three grate friends, after braking James's arm Lilly and Severus had deserted him.

It was out on the grounds the next day that Remus and his friends were sitting in the shade of a tree discussing whether it was a good idea to hex Mrs Norris or not when a witch with long dark hair like Sirius's who looked about a sixth year came up to them, "if it isn't Sirius my blood traitor cousin" she said, Sirius seemed unworried "get lost Bella" he said lazily, she turned to face Peter and Remus and took out her wand and hovered it between them, suddenly Sirius was alert, "don't touch ether of them" he snarled,

"Crucio" yelled Bella happily Remus suddenly felt pain rush to every corner of his body he heard him self scream, then Peter fell beside him "Filthy excuse for wizards" she said, then a blond haired girl the one Remus had seen talking to Sirius on his first day the Slytherin Prefect stood between Sirius, James, Remus and Peter blocking them from Bella, "don't you have better things to do" she said,

"oh don't make me hex you Narcissa" Bella replied pointing her wand at Narcissa's chest,

"Expelliarmus" another male blond haired Slytherin yelled Narcissa looked adoringly at the boy who was now walking towards them, Sirius made to be sick behind James's back, "that's Lucius" he said when he'd finished pointing at the boy,

"are you fifth years accusing me, a sixth year" Bella snarled,

both Narcissa and Lucius nodded "leave" Narcissa growled and Bella scurried off, "be more careful next time" Narcissa said stiffly.

"Good thing those two were here" sighed Peter, Sirius sniffed "oh Narcissa has just been waiting to get back at Bella for dyeing her hair black and Lucius just just didn't want his little sweety's chest blown apart I'm sure he'd regret it later" laughed Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Was coming, snow lay thickly on the ground and Remus and his friends stared unhappily out side until lessons were over when they ran out to play in the snow even the sophisticated fifth and sixth years came out and a few seventh years pretended to be keeping an eye on the younger kids, then a snow ball came out of nowhere and hit Sirius in the back, "that's for getting me into trouble for you and your friends" Sirius laughed,

"what happened" he yelled back,

"your miserable bitchy mother happened" she yelled back holding up the remains of a howler, Remus looked around, the more snow that fell the worse it would be for him tomorrow.

It was freezing cold, Remus sat in a pool of his own blood trying to muster the strength to get to his clothes, soon he found just enough and got dressed. He opened the door of the womping willow it was freezing cold, Remus pulled him self to the dormitory and pulled him self into bed only to be woken an hour later by Peter, "Christmas Remus" he yelled, Remus tried to get up,

"your freezing" said Peter quietly,

"it's nothing" Remus lied and ran down the stairs before Peter could question further, the others were already down stairs presents cradled in there arms.

The lessons had just started again and Remus and his friends were already laden with homework.

"I'm going to the library" said James suddenly one afternoon,

"me to" said Sirius following James, Remus thought he saw Sirius mouthing "keep an eye on him" to Peter but he dismissed the thought he and Peter entertained them selves the next few hours playing wizards chess a game that was new to both of them and they both truly enjoyed it.

James and Sirius didn't come back till 23:00 they made a motion for Peter to follow them, Remus knew he wasn't welcome in what ever this was.

The next day he awoke to find his friends weren't in the dorm by the look of the things that were missing they had already gone to there Defence Agents the Dark Arts lesson without him, he shrugged and ran to pick his bag up then turning to the door departed for his lesson, Molly Tonks and a bunch of fifth year girls were laughing in a corner, "did you see James and Sirius's faces they looked ready to kill" Remus gulped, "_please no_" he thought hurrying along the corridor.

"Hi guys" he said as he reached the class room, they reacted as if no one was there and there was a triumphant look on professor Livinfast's face.

This isolation continued for several days every time Remus was near they packed up their books and moved somewhere else, it was later that night in the dormitory Remus awoke a restless sleep to hear Peter, Sirius and James all talking "are you sure" Peter said panic in his voice,

"one hundred percent" replied a furious James, Remus sat up and threw a book at James hard,

"What!" he demanded a look of pure anger on his face.

James and the others thought they had imagined it but something in Remus's eyes flickered and his pupil turn a silver misty colour just like the moon but then it was gone, Remus looked even more frightened "LOOK!" he yelled pointing at the wall, where Remus's shadow should have been the outline of a wolf had appeared, when Remus spoke his voice had changed to a low growly one,

"_WHAT!_" he snarled, "Remus we know OK" snapped James, a form of grin swept Remus's face,

"_I am not Remus_" he said, "of course you are" Sirius said still anger in his voice but a quaver of fear,

"_I am the thing all people fear, the thing from the pit of even muggle children's nightmares_" laughed the voice,

"STOP!" yelled Peter running forward, "Remus it's us your friends" he wept,

"_fat lot of use you were to him as friends you found out and discriminated him_" snarled the Werewolf,

"where are you" said James now frightened,

"_I live in the boys head_" snarled the voice,

"Please Remus it's us" continued Peter, suddenly Remus went rigid the shadow was now his own,

"I'm sorry" he whispered before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus grew anxious as the end of year tests approached. There were rumours in the corridors about how if you didn't pass your end of year tests they kicked you out of Hogwarts.

Sirius and James were pretty lade back even with the rumours, but Remus could tell they had unsettled Peter who was now found studying when ever he could.

Remus him self spent hours looking through notes and looking at books in the library that made James and Sirius say that he'd be able to pass the O.W.Ls probably by second year so why read up on things you already know.

On the day of the tests Peter was so frightened, he had gone pale and looked sickly and when James suggested he go to the hospital wing he practically yelled back "NO," Remus put his hand on Peter's back "it's not that bad you know and it's probably only rumours about being kicked out," Peter seemed slightly more settled at this and followed the others to the class room to take their tests.

After the tests were over Remus and his friends agreed to meet under their favourite beach tree in the grounds.

"Well they weren't that bad" said Peter though he looked very shaky.

They spent the rest of the day packing up there belongings and James was saying how his parents said they'd buy him a broom for next year to join the Quidditch team.

Remus saw his step mother standing on the platform looking horror struck at where she was, and barely gave Remus time to say goodbye to his friends.

Sitting in the back of the car Remus smiled he knew he would be back soon.

_Sorry It's short I just wanted to finish it, I might write a sequel but I've gone Doctor Who and Chipmunk mad at the moment so I may stick to those for a bit._


End file.
